Embodiments described herein relate generally to virtual resources within a data center, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for movement of virtual resources within a data center environment.
Known methods for managing the operation of virtual resources within a data center can be complicated and inefficient. In particular, known methods for handling movement of virtual resources within a data center can involve labor intensive manual intervention due to various incompatible systems that control and/or manage resources (e.g., hardware resources, software resources) of a data center in a disparate and inefficient fashion. Management of virtual resource movement within a data center environment, if not handled appropriately, can adversely affect the operation of other virtual resources within the data center environment.
Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus for movement of virtual resources within a data center environment.